


the space between

by starryfuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Swap, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/starryfuck
Summary: daichi found himself waking up in a different room in a different bed wearing different clothes.and in suga’s body.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	the space between

daichi found himself waking up in a different room in a different bed wearing different clothes.

and in suga’s body.

they were quick to figure out what had happened, and decided to try go the entire day pretending to be each other.

daichi found this rather easy. 

he knew suga like the back of his hand.

that was until a girl approached him, holding a shaky smile on her face and a letter in her hand. 

“sugawara koushi, i’m in love with you.”

and this happened three more times. 

he realised that with every girl holding a letter and chocolates that shyly approached who they thought was suga, his irritation built up for no apparent reason.

and that made him feel even more frustrated. 

he should be happy for suga, being handsome, and smart, and kind enough to have girls fall for him. 

and daichi certainly didn’t have a crush on any girl that confessed to suga. 

was resentment a normal emotion to feel when your friend was confessed to?

he didn’t think so.

but daichi still turned them all down.

he plastered a small smile on his face and apologised, trying to imitate the gracious way suga always seemed to be able to do anything. 

it was late at night when they were both laying on sugas bed, still trapped in the other persons body. 

“maybe we have to do a dance,” suga said.

“i’m not doing a dance.”

“eat each other’s hair.”

“no.”

“say our names backwards while standing on one leg and rubbing our stomachs and patting our heads.”

daichi let out a sigh, and suga just laughed in response.

and he couldn’t help but smile as well. 

“...hey i have to tell you something.”

suga took a deep breath and turned to daichi. “yeah?” 

“i got confessed to four times today. or- well, i mean, it was you. you were confessed to.”

suga’s face fell a little. 

“how did you respond?”

“i turned them down. im not sure what you would’ve wanted- sorry.”

“don’t be sorry.”

“you don’t... you don’t mind?”

“ah, i’m not interested in them.”

“i didn’t even tell you who they were though.”

“i don’t need to know.”

“why?”

there was a silence after that.

long enough for daichi to turn to his right to look at his own face looking back at him.

it was...weird, seeing his own face, a soft expression on the features he frowns at in the mirror. 

suga hummed softly, finger tracing circles on the bed, the small space between them. 

“sawamura daichi, im in love with you.”


End file.
